powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Intangibility
The power to become an element to simulate intangibility. Combination of Elemental Mimicry and Intangibility. Also Called * Logia Intangibility (One Piece) Capabilities The user can transform into different elements (fire, water, air, etc.) to achieve a form of intangibility, allowing attacks to either pass right through their elemental bodies or be harmlessly absorbed into their bodies, depending on the user's element. This also can allow them to phase through solid objects that do not obstruct the element the user mimics. Variations * Acid Mimicry * Ash Mimicry * Bubble Mimicry * Darkness Mimicry * Earth Mimicry ** Crystal Mimicry ** Glass Mimicry ** Lava Mimicry ** Metal Mimicry ** Mud Mimicry ** Sand Mimicry * Electricity Mimicry * Energy Mimicry * Fire Mimicry * Gas Mimicry ** Air Mimicry ** Cloud Mimicry ** Smoke Mimicry * Light Mimicry * Sound Mimicry * Water Mimicry/Hydrokinetic Intangibility ** Ice Mimicry *** Snow Mimicry * Weather Mimicry Associations * Electro-Phasing * Elemental Mimicry * Intangibility * Power Mixture * Scattering Limitations *Obstructions or materials that affect the imitated element will still affect the user. *Users of Intangibility Cancellation can still deal damage to the user. Known Users Gallery Cartoons/Comics Swampfire_Walking_Through.png|Swampfire (Ben 10) has some degree of plant-based intangibility, allowing him to pass through prison cell bars. Elemental Intangibility by Sanderson Hawkins.jpg|Sanderson Hawkins (DC Comics) can pass his molecules through solid objects that contain traces of silica... Elemental Intangibility by Sanderson Hawkins 2.jpg|...travel through the earth as easily as one would swim through water... Elemental Intangibility by Sanderson Hawkins 4.jpg|...and transform into a malleable sand-like substance which can bypass physical attacks. Leslie Willis - Livewire (DC Comics) 001.jpg|Leslie Willis/Livewire (DC Comics) can become a body of intangible electricity. Swamp thing lead.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) is a body of somewhat intangible vegetation. Sandman's Elemental Phasing.jpg|Flint Marko/Sandman (Marvel Comics) can become a body of intangible sand. Hydrokinetic Combat by Hydro Man.jpg|Morris Bench/Hydro Man (Marvel Comics) becoming an intangible body of water for combat. Speed Combat by Monica Rambeau.JPG|Using Light Mimicry, Monica Rambeau/Spectrum (Marvel Comics) can phase through objects. Arthur Parks Living Laser (Marvel Comics) elbow.jpg|The Living Laser’s (Marvel Comics) body is compassed of intangible lightwaves. Manthing2.jpg|Man-Thing (Marvel Comics) has a body of somewhat intangible vegetation... Man-Thing vs Spider-Man.jpg|...allowing him such feats as passing through Spider-Man's webbing. Chaos_STC.jpg|Chaos (Sonic the Comic) can shift between solid, liquid, and gas, giving him intangibility. Movies Elemental_Intangibility_by_T-1000.gif|The T-1000 (Terminator series) has a body of somewhat intangible liquid metal. Anime/Manga Lulubell_water.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) becomes an intangible body of water. Juvia's_Water_Body_Transformation_.jpg|Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) can turn into intangible water. Rogue Cheney.png|Rogue Cheney (Fairy Tail) can turn into intangible shadows. File:Suigetsu_Hozuki_(Naruto)_Liquefy_Jutsu.gif|Suigetsu (Naruto) can liquidity his cells to became an intangible body of water. Logia Users.png|Logia Devil Fruits Eaters (One Piece) can be shattered, split, separated into multiple parts, etc., and reform their bodies without injury as their bodies are formed from elements, including… Crocodile (One Piece) Sand-Sand Fruit.GIF|…Crocodile - sand… Ace's Mera Mera Defense.gif|...Portgas D. Ace - fire... Enel lightning one-piece.gif|…God Enel - lightning… Aokiji , the Ice Human One Piece .gif|…Kuzan/Aokiji - ice… Borsalino Regenerates.gif|…Borsalino/Kizaru - light… Sakazuki Akainu (One Piece) Magu Magu no Mi.GIF|…Sakazuki/Akainu - lava… Caribou_Abducts_Ishilly.png|…Caribou - swamp/mud-like substance… Caesar Clown.gif|…Caesar Clown - intangible gas… Transformation Monet.gif|…Monet - snow… Sabo Mera Mera no Mi.GIF|…Sabo - fire… File:Smoker_healing.gif|… Smoker - smoke… Video Games Delsin Rowe.png|Delsin Rowe (inFamous: Second Son) becomes intangible smoke... Delsin Smoke Dash.jpg|...when he uses the Smoke Dash. LM3E3Screenshot5.png|Gooigi's (Luigi's Mansion) gelatinous body grants him a degree of slime-based intangibility, allowing him to pass through metal bars. Human_Smoke_MK.jpg|Human Smoke (Mortal Kombat), before becoming a cyborg, has the ability to mimic smoke. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries